like i'm gonna lose you
by kaoriejung
Summary: "bagaimana kalau kita tgif minggu ini? Sekedar menonton film? Atau bermain bowling?"/"welcome home, baekkie"/Baekhyun malu, ia malu dan takjub, bagaimana chanyeol mau menganggunya dengan serius, itu salahnya yang memancing pria idiot itu dengan kata-kata "ganggu aku sepuasmu, bampot" / yaoi!/bxb/ ChanBaek!/ sequel?


**LIKE I'M GONNA LOSE YOU**

Baekhyun duduk di bangku taman, memegang erat sebuah buku beludru, membukanya dan membaca isinya,

"aku akan kembali"

Begitu yang tertulis di halaman terakhir buku itu, sebelum semuanya kosong dan hampa, hanya meninggalkan jejak robekan di 2 halaman setelah kalimat itu.

Sudah 3 tahun;

"kamu bohong, chanyeol" ingin rasanya baekhyun memukul pria bernama chanyeol itu, jika saja ia bisa.

Jika saja raga chanyeol ada dihadapannya.

Namun hanya ilusi yang ia dapat, bayangan potongan masa lalu yang membuatnya tertarik dan tidak bisa keluar.

.

.

"hei, pendek" seorang pria menghadang pria lainnya yang lebih kecil, membuat dirinya tenggelam didepan pria tinggi yang tampan.

"berhenti mengangguku, idiot" baekhyun mengkerut, pagi-pagi si pria idiot ini sudah menganggu pengelihatannya.

"lihat aku-"

"kamu menghalangi pandanganku, _assbag"_ mata coklat baekhyun menatap garang pada mata coklat chanyeol,

" _-nah, I love you, baekhyunnie"_

"enyah kau" baekhyun melewati chanyeol, ia mendengus sebal, ia tahu chanyeol tertawa dibelakangnya, _tch,_ menyebalkan.

Baekhyun malu, ia malu dan takjub, bagaimana chanyeol mau menganggunya dengan serius, itu salahnya yang memancing pria idiot itu dengan kata-kata "ganggu aku sepuasmu, _bampot"_

Well, bukan sepenuhnya salah baekhyun, salahkan chanyeol yang sebelumnya selalu menghina baekhyun yang pendek dan berbadan kecil, apalagi jika bersama kyungsoo, temannya, mereka berdua terlihat seperti kurcaci kecil yang berjalan di sekolah, kaki-kaki pendek mereka, yang membuat chanyeol si iseng menganggu baekhyun.

Dan chanyeol benar-benar menganggu baekhyun dengan serius selama kurung waktu 1 setengah bulan terakhir ini, mulai dari mendatangi kelas baekhyun tanpa sebab, mengirimi bunga-bunga pemakaman pada baekhyun di jam istirahat, mengatakan ' _I love you'_ secara acak dimanapun ia mau, menyandung kaki kecilnya saat sedang berjalan, masih banyak hal-hal tidak berbobot yang dilakukan oleh chanyeol.

"katakan pada temanmu berhenti menganggu diriku yang tampan ini" baekhyun melempar tas _jansport_ nya disamping pria pucat ber _tag_ oh sehun,

"uh? Kamu yang minta di ganggu kan?" sehun mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat baekhyun dengan wajah _stoic_ ,

"kalian berdua sama saja bodohnya, otak dengkul"

"dan kamu seharusnya mengurangi bermain dengan kyungsoo agar mulutmu tidak semakin pedas seperti _Jessica_ dari kelas sebelah" sehun acuh, memainkan kembali ponselnya,

"itu beda makna, bodoh. Yang kamu maksud kan bicaraku yang tajam bukan pedas seperti _Jessica,_ wanita ituadalah salah satu spesies wanita _bar-bar"_

" _like I care"_ sehun menjadi target kemarahan baekhyun pagi ini jika saja ia bisa, jika ia tidak ingat bahwa sehun adalah sepupunya sendiri.

Oh sayang sekali.

.

.

Jam pelajaran baru saja selesai saat salah satu dari penghuni paling berisik dikelas berteriak dengan oktaf tinggi,

"byun baekhyun dicari pacarnya didepan! Byun baekhyun! Kepada byu—"

"aku tidak tuli _chenchen!_ dan aku tidak punya pacar" baekhyun berteriak dari mejanya, pacar apanya? Kencan saja malas, apalagi punya pacar.

"byun baekhyun tidak punya pacar! Ayo siapa yang mau menj—"

"enyah kau dari dunia, kim jongdae!"

"byun baekhyun sedang _pre-menstrual syn-akh- my innocent butt"_ jongdae meringis setelah bokongnya menjadi sasaran tampar dari baekhyun, sumpah, baekhyun sedang malas meladeni si _bitches chenchen_ sekarang, dan siapa pacar yang dimaksud?

" _morning baekhyun"_ suaranya berat, badannya tinggi menjulang dengan telinga lebar seperti dumbo,

"apa lagi park chanyeol"

"aku membawakanmu bunga-"

"-pemakaman lagi, chanyeol?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol datar, sementara pria didepannya hanya tersenyum girang,

" _great!_ Sekarang kamu tahu kebiasaanku" ia tergelak bahagia,

"minggir, aku mau ke kantin" baekhyun melewati chanyeol setelah menerima bunga dari chanyeol. Ntahlah, dari awal chanyeol memberikan bunga pemakaman aneh itu ia tidak pernah menolaknya, hanya membawanya dan jika layu ya sudah. Ia juga tidak perah berlaku kasar pada chanyeol, maksudnya bermain fisik, tidak baekhyun tidak pernah melakukannya, yang terburuk adalah dia mendorong chanyeol karena pria tinggi itu sengaja menghalanginya saat melihat nilai ujian yang dipampang.

Baekhyun juga tidak pernah menganggapi ucapan iseng chanyeol yang sering diucapkan dimanapun kapanpun, ia juga tidak merasa risih, malah jantungnya berdetak cepat setiap chanyeol menyatakan hal itu, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa chanyeol menganggunya, seingatnya begitu mereka naik ke tingkat 2 chanyeol mulai sering muncul dan menganggu ketenangan hidupnya, walau tidak dalam waktu yang konstan.

Dan itu diperparah di tingkat dua semester 2, sekarang. chanyeol sedang gencar menganggunya, jika ditanya kenapa menganggu dirinya maka chanyeol hanya berkata, 'iseng', 'karena kamu kecil', 'karena kamu mirip anak ayam', dan karena-karena lainnya yang tidak masuk akal. Bahkan sepupunya yang notabenenya adalah teman dekat chanyeol saja _no comment_ dengan perilaku absurd teman sejawadnya itu.

Sebenarnya baekhyun bukan orang yang mudah marah, ia malah cenderung manusia berisik, cerewet dan petakilan, dan baik namun ntah kenapa pagi ini moodnya buruk sekali semenjak berangkat.

Baekhyun terus berjalan menuju kantin, saat dari arah kamar mandi muncul pria berkaki kecil yang lain, berambut merah gelap, dengan mata besar yang seperti sedang mengawasi sesuatu, padahal memang bentuk matanya yang begitu.

"byun!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, kyungsoo berlalri menuju baekhyun,

"soo!" pria kecil satulagi menyusul baekhyun, keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kantin

saat tiba di kantin ia melihat sosok chanyeol yang sudah disana, berdiri mengantri pada salah satu kantin,

"astaga kaki kecil, kita bertemu lagi. Oh iya, apa kalian memang selambat itu? padahal tadi kita bertemu di depan kelasmu, baekkie" chanyeol memasang wajah inosen, membuat baekhyun ingin sekali menonjok hidung bangir chanyeol yang menyebalkan,

"kudoakan kamu impoten" kyungsoo berkata dengan wajah stoic, baekhyun membuat gesture berdoa seraya berkata, "amen"

Sementara chanyeol meledak tawa, dua mungil itu lucu jika disatukan.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja beres-beres mejanya untuk pulang, saat lagi-lagi chanyeol muncul di depan pintu kelas baekhyun, untung saja chen sudah pulang, jika tidak bisa dipastikan _that bitches_ akan berteriak hal tidak senonoh macam tadi pagi.

"ayo pulang bersama"

"aku pulang dengan bis"

"aku antar dengan motor" chanyeol menghalangi jalan keluar baekhyun,

"tidak usah, minggir yeol"

"ayolah, naik motor kerenku saja"

"pemaksa" baekhyun masih terus mendorong chanyeol untuk sedikit menyingkir dari pintu, pria di depannya besar sekali sampai bisa menghalangi 1 pintu kelas.

"makanya ayo"

"begini ya tuan chanyeol yang terhormat, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirianmu yang suka aneh, tadi pagi kamu mengangguku, lalu tadi siang kamu mengejek aku dan kyungsoo, dan sekarang kamu mengajakku pulang, kemudian apa? Setelah itu memgajakku berkencan?" baekhyun lelah, chanyeol ini maunya apa sebenarnya?

"ide bagus, kalau begitu ayo kita berkencan" chanyeol mengeluarka senyum lebarnya, baekhyun merasa seperti kambing dungu karena baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat dirinya malah justru semakin terikat dengan pria didepannya, mulut bodoh, kadang tidak mau sinkron dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, suka keluar saja tiba-tiba.

"mimpi sana" baekhyun menutup segala ronanya dengan dengusan sebal,

"baiklah ayo" chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun menuju parkiran, sementara pria mungil itu masih saja mendumel-dumel,

"chanyeol, lepaskan aku!" baekhyun memutar-mutar badannya agar bisa lepas dari tangan chanyeol,

"baek-" pria mungil itu berhenti meronta,

"-ayo kita berkencan" dan seluruh otot baekhyun terasa lemas seperti jeli. Wajahnya merah padam dan ekspresinya tak dapat dikontrol,

" _w-what?"_

" _let's go on a date, byun baekhyun"_ air muka chanyeol berubah menajdi serius, bukan cengiran bodoh macam biasanya.

"berhenti bercanda, _prick"_ baekhyun bersedekap,

"aku serius"

"aku tidak suka kencan dengan motor"-sebenarnya yang ini akal-akalan bakhyun saja supaya chanyeol berhenti melakukan hal bodoh lebih jauh, dan juga sebagai tameng untuk menutupi wajah merah padamnya-

"aku bisa bawa mobil, sayang" dan baekhyun terdiam, matilah ia.

" _so?"_

" _i-uh"_

"bagaimana kalau kita _tgif_ minggu ini? Sekedar menonton film? Atau bermain _bowling?"_

" _vanilla latte"_

" _huh?"_

" _aku-uh- coffee shop?"_ ntah apa yang membuat baekhyun secara tidak langsung menerima ajakan kencan pria tinggi di depannya, mulutnya menolak untuk mengucapkan kata-kata negative, ia merasa dengan menerimanya ia melakukan sesuatu yang benar;

Ntahlah _feeling_ nya berkata begitu.

" _great!_ Jumat ini? Setelah pulang sekolah?" mata chanyeol berbinar, membentuk senyum bulat sabit pada matanya.

.

.

Baekhyun dirumah hanya berjalan bak setrika, menimbang apa yang bisa terjadi jika ia menerima ajakan park chanyeol seperti tadi, maksudnya, ia tidak tahu kan apa rencana yang ada diotak pria idiot macam chanyeol.

Hatinya berbunga, ntah mengapa, ini bukan pertama kali ada pria yang mengajaknya berkencan, dulu pernah ada, dan tidak berjalan dengan lancar, ia juga beberapa kali mengajak kencan wanita, seperti kim taeyeon, _senior_ nya di sekolah dan beberapa wanita lain, tapi bukan berarti ia _playboy_ atau sejenisnya, ia tidak lebih dari 5 kali mengajak kencan seseorang, hanya jika ia benar-benar merasa ada ketertarikan saja.

Dan di tempat lain chanyeol sedang meletakkan tubuhnya di ranjang kamar, apa yang sehun katakan benar, ajak saja pria manis itu kencan maka semua masalah selesai, tidak perlu menganggu baekhyun hanya untuk melihat ekspresi merona pria mungil itu.

" _I got him"_ senyumnya mengembang, ya, chanyeol memiliki ketertarikan terhadap baekhyun, dan beruntung teman dekatnya adalah sepupu _crush_ nya. Semua sudah jelas, sehun sering mengeluh bosan disemprot oleh sehun perihal chanyeol yang menganggunya tiap pagi hingga sekolah berakhir, dan itu menyebalkan, mendengar jelmaan ibu-ibu tukang gossip yang spesiesnya sama dengan _chen_ mengomel setiap pagi.

Chanyeol tahu, bukannya ia percaya diri, tapi ia tahu bahwa baekhyun menyimpan sesuatu rasa untuknya, terlihat dari pancaran matanya.

.

.

Sumpah, rasanya baru kemarin chanyeol bersikap begitu manis menawarkan sebuah ajakan berkencan dan sekarang lihat!

Pagi ini sudah ada bunga pemakaman dan _a cup of vanilla latte_ , sebenarnya baekhyun merona, chanyeol hafal apa yang ia ucapkan kemarin, namun apa masalah dari bunga pemakaman menyebalkan ini?

"sehun! Oh sehun!"

"ya"

"astaga!" baekhyun ingin mencabut bibir sehun dari tempatnya, pria di sampingnya ini irit sekali bicara,

"aku tahu, kalian akan berkencan kan jumat ini"

Dan baekhyun merutuki mulut ember chanyeol yang membuatnya memerah padam menahan malunya,

" _meh"_ baekhyun hanya _rolling_ eyes, sumpah ia tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan ekspresi apa.

.

.

Jam istirahat akhirnya dihabiskan baekhyun untuk menyanyi bersama chen di kelas, mereka melakukan konser kecil menyebalkan dengan suara oktaf tinggi, dan lagu pilihan mereka jatuh kepada _lost star_ yang dinyanyikan oleh _marron5._ Melakukan gerakan-gerakan duet dan menari bersama, diiringi dengan yeri dan wendy yang menjadi penari latar.

Baekhyun menyanyangkan kyungsoo yang berbeda kelas dengannya, karena ia jadi tidak bisa berbagi part dengan pria yang juga memeiliki suara tinggi.

Dan tumben sekali park chanyeol tidak ke kelasnya hari ini, bahkan tidak muncul seharian.

.

.

Waktu berjalannya terlalu cepat, tahu-tahu baekhyun sudah duduk di kursi penumpang _mini cooper_ milik chanyeol, memengang _ice cream cone_ rasa _banana_. Berhenti di salah satu _coffee shop_ yang cukup ramai,

"ayo turun, _baekkie"_

"es krimku?" baekhyun menunjuk es krimnya yang masih setengah jalan,

"ah, baiklah" pria tinggi itu bersandar santai pada jok mobilnya, menumpu kepalanya pada kemudi, menengokkan wajahnya memerhatikan baekhyun memakan es krimnya, baekhyun tidak menjilatnya, ia mengigit es krim dengan bibirnya, membuat sisa-sisa es krim menempel pada bibirnya yang memerah karena dinginnya suhu es krim tersebut.

"dasar kaki kecil" chanyeol tertawa, mengusak surai baekhyun dan dibalas tatapan sebal dari pria mungil itu.

Baekhyun merasa chanyeol berbeda dengan pria yang biasanya bertemu disekolah, chanyeol ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok dewasa dan menyenangkan, walaupun sisi idiotnya memang selalu Nampak, pas sekali dengan dirinya yang juga kelewat idiot.

Hatinya juga ikut merasakan dampak dari kencan pertama itu, kencan pertama yang ternyata berlanjut ke kencan berikut-berikutnya, yang membuat hatinya membiarkan chanyeol yang menguasainya, bagaimana mereka berkomunikasi sekarang jauh lebih baik dari dulu, tidak ada lagi bunga pemakaman dan ejekan chanyeol setiap hari, ya ada sih, hanya untuk menggoda pria manis itu.

Baekhyun ingat bagaimana akhirnya di kencan ke 5 chanyeol menyatakan perasaan sesungguhnya, dan alasan sebenarnya menganggu baekhyun sekaligus berbuat baik, untuk menarik baekhyun, dan siapa sangka justru itu benar.

Baekhyun ingat saat mereka bermain hujan pada kencan mereka yang ke 7, menyeberang dan berlarian di jalan seperti orang idiot karena hujan deras yang turun membasahi _seoul._

Dan chanyeol ingat saat baekhyun menciumnya untuk yang pertama kali, bagaimana awal itu tergambar jelas, meronanya pipi baekhyun karena, ya karena baekhyun yang memulainya. Bagaimana mereka berbagi kehangatan untuk yang pertama kali, bagaimana baekhyun menlenguhkan nama chanyeol seperti sebuah doa keramat, sangat hikmat. Baekhyun mendapatkannya untuk yang pertama kali, dari seorang park chanyeol.

Hubungan mereka berjalan sesuai irama, walaupun terasa benar benar cepat waktu berlalu, menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah lulus dan harus melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi,

Dan baekhyun mendapatkan kekecewaan untuk yang pertama kalinya, chanyeol harus pergi, _cliché_ memang, mengingat _love life_ nya malah seperti di drama-drama, ditinggalkan orang orang yang ia cintai hanya untuk belajar.

Bukan, itu bukan kemauan chanyeol sendiri pergi ke daratan eropa, orang tua chanyeol, orang tua chanyeol yang ambisius menginginkan anaknya yang dipandang tinggi derajatnya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan hal itu, ia harus melepas kepergian chanyeol untuk mengengejar gelar sarjana bisnis.

Dari yang benar-benar setiap hari bertemu di sekolah, menjadi bertemu via _skype,_ jarak mereka terpisah jauh. Bagaimanan _struggle_ yang harus mereka lalui, salah satunya harus menghadang malam karena perbedaan waktu.

sampai kurun waktu 4 tahun. Ini tahun ke 4 chanyeol dan baekhyun tidak bertemu secara raga, chanyeol yang sibuk dan baekhyun pun yang membuat hubungan mereka kian merenggang, seakan tali yang terikat kuat mulai melepas benang-benang kecilnya hingga tersisa sebagian.

Ponselnya berkedip, sepupunya menelfon,

"baekhyun!"

"ada apa, hun?"

"cepat kemari! Gawat! Chanyeol!"

"c-chanyeol?" dan baekhyun panik setengah mati mendegarnya. Apapun yang terjadi pada chanyeol pasti sangat gawat.

Ia mengerahkan kelihaiannya dalam menyetir, menyalip dan mencari celah untuk sampai dirumah tepat waktu, apapun kabar yang ia terima, hatinya serasa perih, jatungnya berdebar, tidak, ini bukan kabar buruk kan?

Pria mungil itu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan sehun,

"sehun!"

" _welcome home, baekkie"_

Dan suara berat yang ia rindukan, yang hanya bisa ia dengar via _skype_ terdengan begitu nyata dihadapannya.

Raganya melemas melihat siapa pria itu.

 **END**

Cuma cerita picisan aja penghibur selama ff kao yang lainnya belom kelar

Sequel?


End file.
